Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to roadway repair, and more particularly to an apparatus for applying hot sealants to cracks or similar areas to be filled upon a surface, such as a paved roadway surface.
2. Description of the Background Art
It will be appreciated that an unfilled crack in a paved roadway is subject to expansion from various sources, such as from ice formation, and that cracked surfaces can be subject to erosion. By filling cracks and similar voids in pavement surfaces, the longevity of the surface can be greatly increased. Typically these cracks, and similar small voids, are filled during pavement maintenance operations by melting a polymeric sealer and introducing a sufficient quantity of the sealer into the crack to completely fill it and seal it from the environment.
Hot sealants are often applied using a portable sealant melter that melts blocks of solid sealant material into a liquid state. The molten sealant is then retained in a sealant reservoir generally having a capacity of from about two hundred to about four hundred gallons, and is typically held at a temperature of over 300xc2x0 F. for application. The sealant material is usually purchased in solid blocks that weight approximately twenty to fifty pounds.
Currently, the process of sealing cracks, such as in pavement, is subject to a number of drawbacks and inefficiencies that slow the work and increase the associated cost. In typical sealing applications, the sealant is dispensed from the sealant melter, into which blocks of solid sealant must be periodically added to maintain the reservoir of molten sealant at a desired level. Newly added blocks of sealant liquefy slowly, thereby constraining the rate at which the liquid sealant may be dispensed from the sealant melter system at the desired temperature. Due to the slow speed with which sealants are often applied manually, the slow rate of liquefaction generally does not pose a significant detractor of current sealant melting operations. However, as sealant application becomes increasingly subject to automation, the slow rate at which solid blocks of sealant are liquefied can limit the speed of sealant application and associated operations.
One known approach to increasing the rate by which solid blocks are liquefied within a sealant melter is to route a series of large pipes, approximately two to three inches in diameter, over the heated sealant chamber opening and pass a heated oil through the pipes. The blocks of solid sealant material are placed over the pipes and required to melt under gravity feed in response to the heat in the pipes before entering the melting chamber. A number of minutes may pass before the block is melted and pieces of the block fall into the melter reservoir. Furthermore, the large pipe diameter, which is necessitated to provide sufficient rigidity, slows the transition of the material into the sealant reservoir, as a substantial portion of the block must be melted away prior to entry into the sealant reservoir. As a result, such xe2x80x9cautomatedxe2x80x9d systems are limited in their ability to rapidly melt sealant to a desired benchmark that the sealant blocks be divided within less than a minute to speed melting within the sealant chamber.
Additional drawbacks exist with regard to equipment used to dispense melted sealants. Typically, the heated sealants are dispensed from a heated chamber to an applicator head which then directs the liquid sealant into the pavement crack. Prior to reaching the applicator head, the heated sealant passes through a hose to reach the applicator. However, as the sealant flows through conventional hoses, heat is lost. As a result, sealant viscosity increases which can prevent proper application of the material, and in some cases lead to clogging within the hose. Furthermore, as a consequence of using an unheated hose, the viscosity of the liquid sealant during application is variable and depends on the rate at which the material is being applied, with longer delays during application leading to further cooling of the heated sealant in the hose. It should also be readily appreciated that stopping fluid flow through the hose for an extended period of time, such as thirty minutes, can allow the sealant to solidify in the hose and applicator head, requiring expensive servicing of the equipment.
Insulated and/or heated hoses have been created to remedy the situation and maintain a high liquid sealant temperature as it traverses the hose. These heated hoses generally rely on passing a heated fluid, such as an oil, through passageways within hoses joined to the exterior of the liquid sealant conveyance hose. This method of externally heating the sealant carrying hose so as to heat the contents therein has a number of drawbacks. First, the hose itself is subjected to temperatures from the heater that are substantially in excess of the desired sealant temperature in order to achieve a desired temperature within the faster flowing central portion of the hose passageway. It should be noted that the heat from the heated fluid is insulated from the sealant material being heated by the walls of the heated fluid hose and the walls of the sealant hose. Additionally, the common use of hoses with a circular cross section limits the heat conductive interface available between the heater hose(s) and the sealant hose. However, the incorporation of non-circular hoses leads to increased fabrication and maintenance costs. Secondly, the heating element must encircle the exterior of the hose to provide even heating of the flowing material. Thirdly, layers of insulation must be built up surrounding the combination of heating hose(s) and sealant hose to reduce the burn hazard posed to operators and to reduce heat losses. In view of the preceding discussion, it is not surprising that the resultant sealant hose has limited flexibility, is burdensome to maintain, and is prone to cracking along with similar leakage inducing conditions. Therefore, although current heated hoses provide a number of benefits they are also expensive, heavy, inflexible, prone to leakage, and are a burden to maintain.
Additional problems arise further downstream of the sealant hose during the application of sealants to cracks in pavement surfaces. Traditional sealant applicator heads, which receive liquid sealants through the sealant hose, rely on dispensing a flow of sealant over a crack to fill the crack under the effect of gravity and therein seal the crack. That approach, however, is subject to a number of detractors that limit application speed along with the benefits and longevity of sealing the crack. It should be recognized that cracks generally do not follow regular straight paths and that they vary in width and depth along the span of a given crack. Since the volume of the crack ultimately depends on crack width and depth, the amount of sealant required to fill the crack varies along the crack span. When manually applying sealants, the varying crack volume is accommodated by adjusting the speed of application or the rate at which sealant is dispensed so that an appropriate amount of sealant is applied. However, modulating sealant application speed is inefficient and not always practical. This is particularly true regarding systems which automatically dispense the heated sealant, in that the crack must be monitored as it is being filled while applicator motion must vary in response to crack capacity. Another approach is to match the sealant dispensing dynamics, such as flow rate, to the characteristics of the crack. However, this is difficult to achieve and, due to the delays involved, can lead to underflow or overflow of the sealant which can be considered a miss-fill of the crack. In addition, with either of these approaches, the sealant is only xe2x80x9cdrizzledxe2x80x9d into the crack. As a result, the sealant generally does not seat deeply into the crack, thereby allowing water to enter the crack and further reduce the security of sealant retention while substantially reducing the effectiveness of the sealant patch.
Therefore, a need exists for advanced sealant delivery methods and devices that provide more efficient sealant delivery for filling of pavement cracks. The present invention satisfies those needs, as well as others, and overcomes the deficiencies of previously developed pavement crack sealing devices and methods.
The present invention generally comprises a system for speeding and simplifying the process of applying heated sealants, such as to cracks in pavement surfaces or similar fill applications. Aspects of the system include an apparatus for (1) speeding sealant liquefaction by reducing block size of a hardened sealant prior to its entry into a heated reservoir of molten sealant, (2) heating sealants being fluidly communicated to an applicator, and (3) applying liquid sealant under pressure to a crack, or other anomaly, in a surface which is to be filled.
The foregoing aspects of the present invention may be implemented separately within pavement sealing equipment and operations, or utilized in combination wherein the complementary benefits produced can provide substantial efficiency gains and simplify the implementation of pavement crack sealing operations, and similar pavement maintenance activities. Various combinations of these inventive aspects are particularly well suited for use on automated pavement crack filling equipment wherein sealant application speed would be otherwise limited or subject to undesired variation of sealant temperature, flow, or other material characteristics.
One aspect of the system comprises an apparatus for severing solid blocks of sealant material (i.e. pavement sealants for asphalt, concrete, or other surfaces) into segments before introduction into a heated reservoir of molten material. It should be appreciated that large sealant blocks have a low surface area to volume ratio, which results in a slow melting rate when immersed into the molten sealant within the reservoir of a sealant melter. The present invention recognizes that severing the block into small pieces increases the overall surface area to volume ratio, thereby speeding the melting rate of the solid material. By increasing the melting rate of the material, it will be appreciated that higher application rates may be supported by an associated sealant melter.
The present invention provides for increasing the liquefaction rate of solid sealant material while maintaining a level of safety to personnel utilizing the equipment. The block cutter aspect of the present invention may be utilized within crack sealing equipment, large area sealant devices, or other devices that are configured for dispensing volumes of molten sealants.
This aspect of the invention comprises means for severing a received block of solid material and preferably also include a means for applying a feed pressure to a received block of solid material in contact with the block of solid material. These means may be integrated within a sealant melter apparatus or used in combination with elements forming a sealant melter or similar device for retaining a quantity of molten material.
The means for severing a block of solid material can be beneficially embodied with at least one heated blade, and preferably a plurality of heated blades separated from one another, for segmenting solid blocks of sealant. The solid block may be cut under the force of gravity driving the heated blades through the solid material of the blocks; however, by applying a feed pressure to the blocks they can be segmented more rapidly and consistently. An embodiment of a means for applying feed pressure may comprise a movable member configured for engaging the solid block with the blades and a source of feed pressure for the movable member. This means for supplying feed pressure may be referred to as a xe2x80x9cram devicexe2x80x9d which has a xe2x80x9cram platexe2x80x9d moved by a xe2x80x9cram drivexe2x80x9d. The movable member may be moved in response to manual feed pressure, such as from a user operated handle, or from an actuator (i.e. mechanical, electrical, pneumatic, hydraulic, and so forth). Utilizing an automatically driven ram device is preferred as it reduces the personnel overhead for operating the device. Furthermore, an automatically driven ram device is especially well suited for adjusting block feed rate in response to conditions detected within the apparatus to which it is associated, such as to liquefaction rate, reservoir level, dispensing rate, and user control inputs or other inputs such as safety sensors.
The movable member of the ram device makes contact with the sealant blocks and, ultimately, may contact the block cutting assembly when in a fully extended mode. The movable member may be alternatively referred to as a pressure plate, or ram plate. The blades are preferably electrically heated, although other forms of heating such as using a heated liquid, may be alternatively utilized without departing from the teachings of the invention. After being segmented by the heated blades, the segments of the original solid sealant block enter the molten sealant reservoir and are more readily liquefied than in the case of receiving uncut blocks of sealant. Decreasing the time required to melt a sealant block results in the ability to support higher maximum application rates for the liquefied sealant material.
The heated blades and the ram device are both preferably contained within a substantially sealed enclosure which aids in retaining heat and preventing hazardous sealant losses, such as from splashing when sealant blocks, or segments therefrom, fall into the reservoir of molten sealant. The pressure plate of the ram device is preferably hydraulically driven, pneumatically driven, or electrically driven. An optional feature of the block cutter is the ability to discontinue, and/or retract, from driving the sealant blocks through the cutter assembly in response to opening the loading door, such as for loading additional blocks into the reservoir retained within the enclosure. The loading door may be additionally, or alternatively, configured with an interlock to prevent door operation during at least portions of the ram device operating cycle.
It should be appreciated that although a single ram device is contemplated for use with a given sealant melter device, a sealant melter (or similar device for retaining molten sealant) can be adapted with multiple ram devices. The use of multiple feed units would allow segments of material from the sealant blocks to be introduced into the sealant reservoir at a more rapid and consistent rate.
Application rates of liquid sealant can vary and, therefore, the sealant melter of the present invention is configured to supply molten sealant over a wide range of sealant supply volumes. To regulate the rate at which solid material is added to the reservoir of sealant, the system may beneficially include means for regulating the power supplied to the heater within the cutting blades and/or a means for varying the pressure applied by the ram device.
The means for regulating heater power may be implemented in an electrical mode, a liquid mode, or an equivalent heating method. By way of example, a thermal control system can be coupled to the heater for regulating the output of the heating element, such as in response to the registered temperature of the heated sealant. In this way, the heat output is increased when sealant blocks are added to the molten sealant, the entry of which would otherwise reduce the average sealant temperature in the reservoir. Low levels of heat are applied to the sealant chamber at other times, for maintaining sealant temperature at a desired level without producing adverse over-temperature effects, such as scorching of the retained sealant.
A block cutting mechanism for a sealant application system is thereby provided according to this aspect of the invention to speed liquefying solid blocks of sealant, wherein higher application rates may be supported for a given reservoir volume. The apparatus generally comprises a heated chamber within which a reservoir of molten material is to be retained, means for severing a received block of solid sealant material into multiple segments, and means for applying a feed pressure to the received block of solid material engaged with the means for severing the received block of solid material;
The means for severing the blocks may be configured with at least one cutting member, and preferably a series of separated cutting members (i.e. row of parallel cutting members), as well as a means for heating the cutting member(s) to a sufficient temperature to speed block cutting. By way of example, electrical heating may be provided by retaining an electrical heating element within, or upon, the cutting member and regulating the power applied to the heating element to support a desired feed rate by which blocks of said solid material are being severed into smaller block segments. Alternatively, a heated liquid may be passed through one or more passageways in the cutting member(s) for heating. In either case, a control circuit is configured for regulating the heat output of the heating elements to support a desired block feeding rate through the cutting member(s).
It should also be appreciated that the cutting members may be alternatively arranged in a grid, or similar configuration, such as an overlapped format, wherein one or more cutting members intersect one another. This arrangement allows for cutting the block of sealant into smaller segments; however, it is generally more complex to implement than a parallel cutter arrangement.
Each cutting member of the cutting assembly is preferably shaped with a narrow cross section in a direction perpendicular to block feed travel, comprising a first cross section, for cutting through sealant blocks without melting an inordinate amount of sealant material. It will be appreciated that narrow cutting blades can significantly increase block cutting speed for a given amount of heat being generated within the cutting blades. However, each cutting member of the cutting assembly preferably comprises a deep support structure, comprising a second cross section, that extends back from the leading edge of the blade in a direction parallel to the block feed direction through the cutting assembly. The narrow first cross section allows blocks to be fed through the cutter rapidly, while the depth of the support structure along the second cross section provides reinforcement of the narrow cutter heads to prevent bending of the cutters under the cumulative effects of block weight and feed pressure. The depth of the blade structure (second cross section) is preferably at least double the width (first cross section) and more preferably from at least three to about ten times the width of the cutter.
A substantially sharp leading edge on the cutting member allows for increasing the feed rate, and may be configured as an edge having a maximum terminal radius in the range from approximately one-sixteenth inch ({fraction (1/16)}xe2x80x3) to approximately one-eighth inch (xe2x85x9xe2x80x3).
Requiring the blocks to feed through the cutter assembly in response to gravity acting upon the sealant block itself (a gravity feed arrangement), results in a slow cutting process that may provide somewhat marginal benefits. Therefore, the present invention preferably incorporates means for applying a feed pressure against the sealant blocks toward and/or through the heated cutter assembly. The solid sealant blocks in this case are not xe2x80x9cmelted throughxe2x80x9d into segments so much as they are xe2x80x9ccut throughxe2x80x9d into segments by a heated cutter assembly through which the blocks are forced in response to a feed pressure. This means for applying feed pressure may also be referred to as a xe2x80x9cram devicexe2x80x9d and it may be implemented as a movable member, such as a ram plate, configured to move from a first position for receiving solid material, and a second position wherein at least a substantial bulk of the solid material has already been pressed through the cutter assembly. The movable member is connected to a mechanical output driver element that is configured for applying a feed force to urge the movable member from the first position to the second position while feeding a solid sealant block through the cutter assembly.
By way of example, and not of limitation, the movable member may be retained proximal to the heated chamber and disposed between a first position and a second position by a means for applying motive force. In the first position, the movable member provides a sufficient physical separation between the movable member and the cutter assembly to insert a block of solid sealant material. Optionally, a sufficient separation distance can be provided to allow simultaneously loading multiple blocks of solid sealant material between the cutter assembly and ram plate. Once loaded, the movable member (ram plate) drives toward the second position reducing the physical separation between the movable member and cutter assembly and forcing the block(s) through the blades of the cutter assembly. Preferably, the movable member is configured to supply feed pressure against the sealant block until the block is fully segmented by the cutter, such as having been pressed through the cutter assembly. The ram plate, when disposed in the second position, preferably forms a seal against the opening surrounding the cutter assembly over the heated sealant chamber to prevent sealant leakage that may arise from bouncing and vibrations associated with transport of the sealant melter to a work site. In this way, the ram plate performs double duty as both a feed device and a cover for the sealant reservoir.
The motive force applied to the movable member, or members, urging the blocks past the cutter assembly may be supplied by a mechanically actuated element, such as a gravity driven movable member whose additional weight is directed against the solid blocks to aid in driving them through the cutting members. The motive force may be more preferably supplied using any convenient form of mechanical output actuator system, such as a hydraulic, pneumatic, or electrical actuator system.
A loading enclosure preferably surrounds the cutting member (ram device) and the opening into the heated sealant reservoir, so that molten sealant does not escape as a consequence of bubbling and splattering during sealant loading operations. The enclosure preferably incorporates a loading access means, such as a loading door, through which solid sealant material may be introduced into the sealant melter without moving the entire enclosure. Configuring the loading enclosure and ram device with sufficient volume to accommodate the addition of multiple blocks of solid sealant material upon the cutter assembly beneficially allows increasing maximum sealant feed rate at an applicator head while reducing operator overhead associated with the intermittent loading of additional sealant blocks.
A movable portion of the ram device is preferably operated in concert with a loading access means, such as a loading door or doors, within the loading enclosure to increase safety and reduce heat losses from the heated reservoir. The loading door may be configured with an actuator for opening the loading door in response to the position, or motion, of the ram device. For example the actuator may be configured so that the door may only be opened when the ram device is in a position for receiving a new block of solid sealant. In this mode, it is preferred that the ram plate of the ram device be retained in a closed position over the cutter assembly to seal the opening of the heated sealant chamber until new blocks are to be introduced.
Alternatively, or additionally, the loading door(s) may be configured for biased retention in a closed position, such as by utilizing a spring loaded hinge assembly. The doors would preferably have an interlock for preventing the loading door(s) from opening during at least portions of the operating cycle of the ram device. Restricting loading door use during ram device operation can prevent jamming of the system. Jamming may arise, for example, if a sealant block is being loaded through the enclosure door while the ram device is operating, wherein the block and/or loading door may be subject to being struck by the moving ram plate, actuators, or other mechanisms associated with the ram device.
Another beneficial optional aspect of the invention is a pressure sensing means coupled to the ram device that, upon encountering a xe2x80x9cnon-feedxe2x80x9d situation in which ram plate pressure is being applied but the ram plate is not moving, causes the ram plate to be disengaged and/or withdrawn. This form of pressure sensing interlock can also provide for sensing mechanical problems or obstructions within the enclosure. As with other preferred and beneficial aspects of the invention, it is an optional aspect of the invention whose inclusion may not be applicable to every application and mode of operation for the invention.
Additionally, or alternatively, a user control for the ram device can be configured to allow the operator to retract the ram device at any desired time during the ram device operating cycle.
It should be appreciated from the above examples that a number of loading door and ram device activation controls may be implemented for the sealant melter apparatus without departing from the teachings of the present invention.
The present invention may also be configured with an indicator for the position, or operating state, of the ram device to provide valuable information as to whether or not additional solid sealant material may be introduced to the sealant melter at any given time. In addition, an indicator mechanism may be incorporated for gauging the relative volume of molten sealant to provide workers a simple reference indicative of when additional solid sealant blocks may, or should, be introduced to the sealant melter apparatus.
By way of example, these indicators may be implemented as visual indicators wherein a mechanical element is coupled to the ram device or a liquid sealant float for displaying the respective states of the ram device, and/or liquid level, and which may be discerned readily by workers operating the apparatus. Typically, the mechanical indicator would visibly extend from the enclosure for providing visual status information. It should be appreciated that other mechanical, electromechanical, electronic, or combination of means thereof may be utilized for indicating the relative position, or state, of the ram device and liquid sealant levels. Furthermore, additional indicators, such as for liquid temperature, may be included so that workers operating the machine can properly maintain or utilize the machine when sealing pavement surfaces.
The heated sealant chamber of the inventive sealant melter apparatus is configured for attachment of a conduit (hose) for conveying molten sealant material from the reservoir of heated sealant retained in the sealant chamber for application on a pavement surface. An applicator head, such as for filling cracks, or for dispersing the sealant over a wider area, may be connected to the sealant conduit from which it receives the heated liquid sealant material.
Another aspect of the invention comprises a heated hose system having means for heating liquids retained in the interior of the hose. The means for heating liquids may comprise a heating element, preferably electrically operated, although other forms of heating elements may be substituted, and an optional control system for regulating the heat dissipation by the heating element. Alternative forms of heating include (1) circulating a heated flow of liquid, such as oil, through a heating hose retained within the interior of the sealant hose; and (2) providing a recirculation path whereby a limited quantity of heated sealant is bypassed from the applicator head back to the heater when sealant is not being dispensed, or is dispensed at an insufficient rate to maintain a proper sealant temperature within the hose.
The liquid heating means may be implemented by retaining a heating element within the interior of at least a portion of the lengthwise extent of the hose (liquid sealant conduit). The heated hose may be connected to a heated sealant reservoir of a sealant melter that incorporates the block cutter assembly described above. The heat dissipation from the element is preferably regulated to maintain desired characteristics of the heated sealant material. The heating element is preferably an electrical heating element coupled to a source of electrical power.
The heating element is generally configured as at least one elongated heating element configured for being retained within the fluid passageway through the center of the sealant hose. A two conductor electrical heating element, such as in the form of a loop (portions of the conductive heater loop being intertwined, adjacent, or separated from one another), is preferably utilized wherein electrical connection to the heating element need only be introduced at a single location along the length of the hose, preferably far upstream of the dispensing nozzle. The electrical heater preferably comprises at least one resistive element that converts electrical current passing through the element into thermal energy for heating said sealant fluid passing through said flexible hose. Alternatively, the heating element may be retained between multiple locations within the interior of the hose. For example, the heating element may exit the hose at a first and second location, such as an electrical heating element retained within the interior of the hose between two couplings to which electrical heating power is routed.
The heated sealant hose generally comprises a flexible hose configured for conveying heated sealants between a sealant reservoir and an applicator head, or similar output device. The heated sealant hose is preferably manufactured from a flexible material, or composition of materials, that is substantially impervious to the chemical composition of the liquid sealant material and the maximum temperatures to which the liquefied sealant material may be subjected. The flexible hose is preferably configured having a substantially cylindrical cross-section to reduce material requirements and associated weight for a given length and diameter of flexible hose.
The heating element within the interior of the heated hose comprises an electrical heater disposed within the interior of at least a portion of the flexible hose utilized for conveying the liquid sealants. By way of example, a multiple conductor resistive element may be disposed within the interior passageway of the flexible hose for converting electrical energy received across the heating element into thermal energy for heating the sealant fluid as retained proximal to, or flowing by, the heating element within the heated sealant hose.
The heated sealant hose beneficially includes a means for regulating the heat dissipation by the electrical heater in response to thermal-characteristics of the heated sealants being conveyed through the flexible hose and provides for properly operating the heating element to maintain the liquid sealant at a desired temperature or associated set of thermally-related characteristics. Electrical connections to the heating element may be provided through the walls within a section of hose, or through a coupling attached to the section of hose. Connections made through the walls of the flexible hose may be established by passing from the exterior to the interior of the section of flexible hose. The cross-over location through the wall of the tube into the passageway within the hose is sealed to prevent leakage of hot fluid from the hose or unintended siphoning of air into the hose which can alter the flow of sealants being applied. The crossover location may be more preferably provided within a coupling attached to the hose, such as on a threaded coupling, wherein electrical connections are passed through the wall of the coupling or integrated as a set of electrical contacts (i.e. negative and positive contacts) for the heating element within the coupling itself.
Heating controls can be beneficially provided utilizing a sensor for registering the temperature, or any thermally related characteristics of the fluid, in combination with a heating regulator that modulates energy dissipation within the heating element in response to the signal generated by the sensor. Typically a temperature sensor, such as a temperature transducer, or thermocouple, would be utilized for providing feedback to control liquid sealant heating. It should be appreciated, however, that other metrics such as sealant flow rate, flow resistance, and viscosity can be alternatively utilized for determining the proper amount of heat energy that is to be applied to the sealant material by the heating controls.
A thermally insulating layer, or over wrap, preferably surrounds the exterior of the flexible hose to limit the loss of heat and to prevent possible burn injuries should unprotected personnel inadvertently contact the exterior of the hose.
Another aspect of the invention is a xe2x80x9cpressurized pavement crack sealing headxe2x80x9d, also referred to herein as an xe2x80x9capplicator headxe2x80x9d, that provides controlled distribution of hot sealants into a crack, or similar area to be filled with liquid sealant. The applicator head generally comprises means for retaining a quantity of liquid sealant material under pressure against a surface being sealed, and means for regulating the flow of liquid sealant for retaining a desired quantity of the liquid sealant in contact with the surface being sealed in response to the rate at which the sealant is being dispensed onto the surface. It will be appreciated that by retaining the liquid sealant at a pressure which exceeds ambient atmospheric pressure levels that the sealant may be beneficially forced into the cracks within the underlying surface.
By way of example and not of limitation, the applicator head may be embodied with a dispensing tube, variable volume sealing chamber, and any convenient means for regulating the flow of sealant in the dispensing tube. The dispensing tube has a distal end configured for connection to a source of liquid sealant material and a proximal end configured for applying sealants to fill a crack(s), voids, or any surface anomalies into which sealant is to be introduced. Typically, the surface being filled is a pavement surface (i.e. asphalt, concrete, asphalt/rubber compositions, and other generally hard contiguous surfaces) such as found on roadways, highways, parking lots, and so forth, although the invention is applicable to sealing a variety of material surfaces. The sealing chamber preferably surrounds the proximal end of the dispensing tube for receiving a quantity of sealants and is configured for retaining a variable volume of sealant in response to applicator needs, application rate, and so forth. The sealing chamber may be implemented by fixedly attaching a compliant section to the sealing chamber, compliantly attaching a rigid structure to the sealing chamber, or by combinations of the above.
The means for regulating the flow of liquid sealant into the dispensing tube is responsive to the volume or pressure of sealant retained in the sealing chamber, wherein a sufficient quantity of sealant is maintained at a sufficient pressure so that cracks may be readily filled from liquid sealant material retained within the sealing chamber. A liquid flow regulator, such as a valve, pump, or similar flow control device may be utilized for regulating the flow of heated sealant through the dispensing tube in response to sealant requirements within the sealant head. Although a variety of flow control devices may be utilized, the term xe2x80x9cvalvexe2x80x9d will be used herein as representative of liquid flow regulators in general.
Furthermore, it is preferable that means of preventing sealant leakage be incorporated into the dispensing tube wherein leakage from the dispensing head is prevented when a column of sealant is retained in the dispensing tube and associated plumbing that is not subject to pump pressure from a sealant pumping device. The means for preventing leakage may be incorporated within the liquid flow regulator, such as by biasing a flow valve to xe2x80x9ccheckxe2x80x9d (prevent) fluid leakage, wherein fluid may only flow when subjected to above xe2x80x9cstanding pressurexe2x80x9d levels. Alternatively, means for providing a countering vacuum pressure could be employed separately or in combination with a checking valve or device. A separate check valve may also be utilized within, or coupled to, the dispensing tube to prevent leakage from the dispensing tube onto the surface being filled. This last option is generally represented in the preferred embodiment of the invention, as it can be easily implemented while preventing leakage near the dispensing apertures of the dispensing head.
A contact ring preferably surrounds the lower portion of the sealing chamber for maintaining a seal against the pavement surface through which sealant may be forced into the pavement cracks. The contact ring also provides a squeegee mechanism that can shape the sealant applied over the crack, such as creating what is generally referred to as an xe2x80x9coverband configurationxe2x80x9d, or any other desired sealant shape. Although a contact ring can provide a number of benefits, it should be appreciated that it is generally optional and need not be implemented for every embodiment and application of the present dispensing head invention.
The function of the contact ring is directed toward providing a compliant seal against the pavement surface. The compliance of the contact ring increases the ability of the contact ring to provide a seal against irregular pavement surfaces and the varying distances that separate the pavement surface and the applicator during crack sealing operations. The contact ring is preferably coupled to the sealing chamber for providing, or enhancing, the sealing capabilities of the sealing chamber against the pavement surface. The contact ring provides for, or enhances, the seal between the sealing chamber and the underlying surface being filled, by providing a surface that can smoothly interface with the underlying pavement surface.
It should be appreciated that contact ring compliance within the present invention may be attained using structure, materials, or a combination thereof. By way of example, the contact ring utilized within the present invention may be compliantly coupled to the sealing chamber, wherein the contact ring, or portions thereof, are capable of moving in relation to the position of the sealing chamber. The contact ring may comprise a compliant or semi-compliant material, (i.e. rubber, latex, silicone, brushes, UHMWPE, and similar polymers or other materials). Alternatively, a compliant contact ring, such as made of a compliant material (i.e. rubber, silicone, or similarly compliant material), extending segments, or brushes, which may be fixedly attached to the sealing chamber and configured to provide sufficient material compliance to maintain a proper pavement seal. The contact ring is preferably configured for being rotated when in contact with the pavement surface to maintain substantially even wear on the contact ring from all directions.
A float member, such as a cylinder, retained within an opening of the sealing chamber is configured to maintain a selected pressure, or volume of sealant, within the sealing chamber. The sealing chamber and float are preferably configured as cylindrical sections, although other nested shapes may be utilized for retaining the heated sealant. Means for responding to sealing chamber pressure or volume is preferably provided to allow the capacity and pressure of the sealing chamber to be both registered and modified. The pressure and volume adjusting mechanism of the sealing chamber is configured to move in response to the flow rate of liquid sealant from the dispensing tube into the sealing chamber less the amount of liquid sealant being applied to cracks being filled beneath the dispensing tube and attached sealing chamber. A fluid flow controller may be utilized as a means of responding to sealing chamber volume or pressure changes in response to the flow of liquid sealant from the dispensing tube into the sealing chamber.
By way of example, the volume of the sealant chamber may change in response to the pressure applied by the sealant dispensed from the dispensing tube. This means of volume response may be implemented by biasing a volume compliant sealing chamber toward a low sealant volume, for example wherein the volume of the sealing chamber can be increased in response to increased sealant pressure, or decreased in response to decreased sealant pressure. The sealing chamber may be biased toward a low volume by biasing the float cylinder toward a reduced sealing chamber volume. One simple biasing means, by way of example, is the use of spring members to constrain sealing chamber volume, although numerous alternative forms of biasing may be utilized without departing from the teachings of the present invention.
Active methods of controlling sealing chamber volume or pressure may also be utilized, such as by coupling an actuator (i.e. mechanical, electrical, hydraulic, pneumatic, and so forth) to the float cylinder. Float position in this case is modulated directly, such as by an actuator, to maintain a desired volume and/or pressure of sealant in response to the relationships between the input flow rate of sealant into the dispensing head and sealant application rate.
It should be appreciated that the pressure of the sealant retained in the sealant chamber, or applied against the float cylinder, may be registered within the system. Pressure sensors may be coupled to the interior of the sealing chamber to register the pressure applied to the sealant. Alternatively, or in addition, the volume of the sealing chamber may be determined, such as by registering the position of the float cylinder or its motion with respect to a known position.
It should also be appreciated that as sealant material is applied to the roadway, the pressure within the sealing chamber would normally drop unless an equal volume of material is being input into the sealing chamber or the sealing chamber volume is accordingly decreased. By way of example, the flow rate of molten sealant into the dispensing tube during crack filling operations can be maintained at a level above the average sealant outflow level, but not as high as peak flow requirements. The sealant is then applied from the filled sealant chamber under pressure with higher flow demand peaks depleting the reservoir in the float cylinder in response to the demand in order to maintain the desired application pressure. During periods of relatively low demand, the sealant chamber refills to a desired nominal capacity. If low demand continues, then as the chamber fills, the sealant flow into the sealant chamber is reduced and then finally stopped.
It is beneficial for the electronic controls of the system to be configured for modulating sealant flow into the sealing chamber to maintain proper application pressure and assure that adequate supplies of sealant are available during crack filling operations. During pavement maintenance operations, when one crack has been filled, the sealing chamber may be moved to a nearby crack, while remaining in sealed contact with the pavement surface, wherein it may continue filling this additional crack.
It may be desirable to minimize the amount of sealant material retained in the sealing chamber before moving to a new crack, so as to reduce sealant waste and unnecessary marking of the pavement surface with small residues of sealant. Mechanisms for minimizing sealant loss may be particularly beneficial in situations in which the sealant head is to be lifted from the pavement, such as to facilitate moving to a new location on the pavement. In this case the level of sealant retained within the sealant chamber and dispensing tube should be minimized according to a mode of the invention to reduce or eliminate spilling of the sealant as the seal of the sealing chamber with the pavement surface is broken and the sealing chamber is vertically displaced. For example, as the terminating end of a crack is approached that will require raising the applicator head before moving to another crack, then sealant flow into the sealing chamber may be discontinued at an appropriate time so that the reservoir of sealant in the sealing chamber will be at least substantially depleted prior to the sealing chamber being raised and moved. The system can be configured for reversing the sealant pump momentarily prior to raising the sealing chamber from the surface to draw sealant back toward the sealant melter. It should be recognized that the flow of sealant into the dispensing tube can be limited to a given application pressure, or its flow rate or pressure may be modulated by an electrical controller for the system. Sealant is preferably admitted to the sealing chamber generally according to an inverse relationship with the volume of liquid sealant retained in the sealing chamber.
It will be recognized that discontinuing sealant flow prior to reaching the end of a crack being filled requires estimating the length of the crack and preferably estimating its fill capacity as the terminus of the crack is approached. On an automated application system the detectors for determining the location of the crack can perform a look-ahead function, wherein information is made available for determining the remaining unfilled crack length and characteristics of the crack, such as width, depth, path, and so forth. Registering the metrics of the running crack allows the system to estimate crack capacity and control an appropriate amount of sealant for retention within the dispensing tube and associated sealing chamber.
For example, the crack capacity may be estimated by assuming a given taper profile in relation to the shape and registered metrics of the crack from the present value of material usage rate. The present sealant usage rate is readily tracked by taking into account the incoming flow rate and the chamber volume changes with respect to the distance that the applicator head moves when filling the crack. Overall, it should be appreciated that retaining a ready reservoir of sealant at the interface with the pavement allows cracks of any capacity profile to be pressure filled with sealant without the need to alter the speed of application, or the need to rapidly modulate sealant flow rates while filling along the span of a crack, or cracks.
By maintaining a reservoir of heated sealant material against the pavement surface, the apparatus can fill cracks more readily than conventional dispensing heads. The invention overcomes the problems associated with filling a crack whose fill capacity changes along its span. It will be appreciated that in filling a typical crack, which is subject to fill capacity variation along its length, the utilization of a conventional crack sealing head requires that either the application speed or volume output must be varied in response to the changing volume of the area to be filled along the span of the crack. In contrast, the reservoir retained near the pavement surface within the present invention accommodates capacity variation without the need to quickly modulate application speed or flow rate in response to crack capacity. Furthermore, the pressure supplied by the present invention upon the liquid sealant material drives the material into the crack being filled to improve both sealing efficiency and retention of the sealant material within the crack.
The dispensing tube leading into the sealing chamber may be insulated and/or heated to maintain sealant temperature as it passes through the dispensing tube. The dispensing tube may be heated in a number of ways, such as by electrical heating or the passage of hot fluids through heating chambers within the dispensing tube. By way of example, the dispensing tube may be heated by circulating a hot fluid, such as a heated oil having a temperature in excess of the desired liquid sealant temperature, through passages in the dispensing tube. The oil may be circulated by passing it through an input coupling connected to at least one passageway that routes the hot oil along at least a portion of the length of the dispensing tube and then routes the oil through an output coupling wherein the hot fluid is returned to the heated source of hot fluid.
Means for preventing unrestricted sealant flow is preferably provided to limit unnecessary sealant discharges from the applicator head. By way of example and not of limitation, the means for preventing unrestricted flow can be implemented as a check valve incorporated within the dispensing tube to xe2x80x9ccheckxe2x80x9d (limit) the flow of sealant in response to the applied pressure of sealant and/or the distance from the head of the dispensing tube and the underlying surface. The pressure limitation, for example, applies to situations in which the dispensing pump is not operating, or sealant flow valves are shut off, or the pressure applied to the sealant is otherwise below a predetermined cut-off threshold setting. The check valve may be embodied as a spring driven valve, wherein the spring provides a bias force sufficient for biasing the valve into a closed position when subjected to a pressure that does not sufficiently exceed a xe2x80x9cstanding levelxe2x80x9d of fluid pressure, such as associated with a standby mode of the system in which no sealant material is to be dispensed for crack filling. As used herein, the weight of a standing column of liquid sealant within the dispensing tube, hoses, and remainder of the system when not being driven by a dispensing pump is considered a xe2x80x9cstanding levelxe2x80x9d of sealant fluid pressure. Typically, the operational sealant dispensing pressure is at least 2 PSI, and generally between 2 PSI and 30 PSI, greater than the standby sealant pressure. Operational sealant dispensing pressure is that which arises when a dispensing pump is activated, such as while a crack is being filled with sealant. Therefore, the valve is preferably configured to open when subjected to a pressure sufficiently in excess of the xe2x80x9cstandbyxe2x80x9d pressure as arises when the dispensing pump is activated for applying sealants. It should be appreciated that the present invention can be configured to modulate sealant pressure from the dispensing pump over a range of pressures in response to sealant flow requirements at the applicator head.
The contact ring may be fixedly mounted to the sealing chamber, or an intermediary structure such as a rotatable housing or collar, or it may be compliantly attached and biased toward contact with the pavement surface. The contact ring may be implemented using a compliant structure or material that is fixedly joined to the sealing chamber, or a substantially rigid structure that is movably joined to the chamber and biased away from the chamber, or combinations thereof. The contact ring in this configuration preferably comprises a single contiguous material, such as an abrasion resistant polymer (i.e. UHMWPExe2x80x94ultra-high molecular weight polyethylene, rubber, silicone, and so forth) or similar material. The contact ring may also be fabricated from compliant or brush-like (bristles, fingers, or otherwise segmented contact ring) structures, or it may be configured with compliant or brush-like structures attached to a lower portion of the contact ring to enhance the seal with the underlying pavement. Compliant or brush-like materials may be joined to the lower portion of the ring may be configured with individual compliant segments, or bristles. Furthermore, the contact ring may be formed having a sufficient width of material adjacent to the surface being sealed to operate as a squeegee upon passing over the sealant that has been dispensed into a filled crack.
By way of example, the contact ring may be implemented as a slidably engaged contact ring biased toward engagement with the underlying pavement surface, such as driven by gravity, a mechanical biasing member, an actuator, or by a sealant pressure driven device. A sufficiently compliant contact ring, such as in the case of rubber, compliant polymers, a brush, or the like, can eliminate the need for providing biased slidable engagement between the contact ring and the sealing chamber. By way of further example, the contact ring may comprise a compliant ring or brush fixedly attached to the sealing chamber, wherein the compliance of the material provides the necessary shape adaptation for sealing against the underlying surface. An advantage of a biased engagement of the contact ring with the pavement surface is that the contact ring can provide a fixed pressure against the pavement wherein seal integrity and long contact ring service life are more readily attained despite minor pavement shape and position fluctuations. It will be appreciated that the dispensing nozzle is retained at, or a small given distance from, the pavement surface wherein even small amounts of wear occurring on a fixed contact ring surrounding the dispensing nozzle would prevent a proper seal with the underlying surface.
A means for modulating the position of the sealant chamber is optionally provided to equalize wear on the lower surface of the sealing chamber, and/or contact ring, arising from contact with the underlying pavement surface. The position may be modulated by tilting or rotating the chamber, and/or contact ring, to assure equalized wear.
A preferred mechanism for equalizing wear involves rotating the sealing chamber and/or contact ring. For example, the contact ring itself, which may be coupled with an intermediary structure or the entire dispensing tube and sealing chamber, may be configured for rotation. In one mode, the contact ring can be rotated in combination with the attached sealing chamber and dispensing tube. The means for modulating the position of the sealant chamber may be implemented with a rotational coupling attached to the dispensing tube, and a rotational drive actuator configured for engaging the rotational coupling to rotate the angular position of the dispensing tube and attached sealant chamber and contact ring. In an alternative rotation mode of the invention, the contact ring may be attached to a rotatable housing, or collar, which surrounds a fixed sealing chamber. In this case the contact ring and rotatable housing are driven by a mechanical output device while the sealing chamber and dispensing tube remain stationary.
As described above, the lower exterior of the sealing chamber, or contact ring, provides a seal in contact with the underlying pavement surface. The substantially sealed reservoir of hot liquid sealant may be maintained at a sufficient sealant pressure to allow sealant to be forced under pressure from the sealing chamber to provide for pressurized filling of cracks. A number of benefits are derived from forcing sealant into the cracks, including the following. (1) The crack filling process is sped up as gravity is not relied upon for driving the sealant material into the depth of the crack. (2) The liquid sealant is forced into the recesses of the crack providing an improved water seal and improved sealant retention. (3) As the sealant more readily fills the crack, there is less time for heat losses to arise that increase sealant viscosity and reduce wetted surface contact between the dispensed liquid sealant and the walls of the crack being filled, thereby improving sealing and sealant retention.
It will be appreciated that the sealing chamber, and contact ring if applicable, are filled with sealant from the dispensing tube to maintain a volume of liquid sealant at a pressure which exceeds the ambient pressure. A means for regulating the flow of liquid sealant into the sealing chamber is provided such as comprising a feedback sensor for detecting the amount of sealant within the sealing chamber, in combination with a flow control circuit which meters sealant flow to the sealing chamber in response to the signal from the feedback sensor. The flow control circuit may control the flow of sealant by regulating at least one valve mechanism, pump device, or combination thereof as will be known to one of ordinary skill in the art.
A sealing chamber having a compliant volume may be implemented in a number of alternative ways according to the invention. For example, a movable float cylinder may be retained within a sealing chamber to substantially seal the upper end of the sealing chamber and its position may be adjusted to modulate the amount of sealant retained in the sealing chamber and the pressure being applied on the sealant within the sealing chamber. The position of the float cylinder, and/or pressure applied thereto, may be detected from a feedback sensor detecting the amount of sealant and/or pressure retained in the sealing chamber. In response to volume or pressure, the position of the float cylinder may be adjusted by way of an actuator, such as a pneumatic cylinder, to control the application pressure and amount of sealant retained within the sealing chamber.
It will be appreciated that cracks may be cleaned or otherwise dressed as desired prior to being filled with the liquid sealant. For example, a rotary scarfing operation may be performed to flatten the top surface of the pavement and clean loose material from the crack prior to filling with the sealant material. As another example, a fluid such as air or a liquid may be directed into the crack to clean it prior to sealant application. In a contrasting example, material such as sand may be dispensed into large cracks before filling them, wherein the amount of liquid sealant required to fill the crack is reduced. Automated crack sealing equipment utilizing the dispensing head of the present invention, therefore, may be optionally configured to automatically perform these and other forms of pavement crack preparation without departing from the teachings of the present invention.
A translation stage coupled to the dispensing tube and adjoining the sealing chamber can provide for beneficially adjusting their positions in relation to changes in the position of the pavement surface being filled. The translation stage may be adjusted in the vertical direction to accommodate changes in the vertical displacement of the pavement surface being filled. Optionally, the translation stage may allow for adjusting position in the horizontal plane to aid in following a crack being filled. The operations may be controlled manually or regulated by an automated control system which registers information about the pavement surface, and surface conditions, such as cracks thereupon, from which it controls the movements and dispensing of sealants from the sealant head.
The block cutter, heated hose, and applicator head aspects of the present invention may be utilized separately or may be beneficially combined in a variety of ways for heating sealants and facilitating their application, such as to pavement cracks within a manual, semi-automatic, or automatic process.
The present invention allows for increasing the rate at which heated sealants may be liquefied and applied, and for increasing the resultant seal and retention force provided by the solidified sealant within the crack being filled. A number of advantages are provided by the present invention, including the following.
An object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for dispensing hot sealants onto pavement surfaces while reducing the time required for performing the sealing operation.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cutting head for rapidly severing solid blocks of sealant material into smaller sections that speed melting of the sealant within a heated melting chamber.
Another object of the invention is to provide an enclosure surrounding a cutter assembly for preventing heat losses and molten sealant losses.
Another object of the invention is to provide a loading door within an enclosure that provides for controlled introduction of solid sealant blocks into the apparatus in response to the position of the cutting head and the current liquid level in the reservoir.
Another object of the invention is to provide a heated hose in which the sealant temperature may be maintained as it traverses along the length of the hose toward being dispensed at the sealant applicator head.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sealant applicator head that is capable of applying heated sealant under a pressure which exceeds ambient pressure, for better sealing and improved retention when filling cracks and other surface voids.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sealant applicator head that is capable of adjusting to varying sealant fill capacities.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sealant applicator head that is capable of filling cracks or other surface aberrations with liquid sealant material to a level that is substantially flush with the surrounding unfilled surface.
Further aspects, objects and advantages of the invention will be brought out in the following portions of the specification, wherein the detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing preferred embodiments of the invention without placing limitations thereon.